gunshinefandomcom-20200222-history
Boss of The Week
Previously, almost every week a new Boss was selected and profiled on the Gunshine Blog. It often gave a little bit of insight into the backstory on these bosses, and gave a well-rendered image to accompany it. Calavera Ant Boss of the Week 8/19/2011 It came from Toxic Wasteland.. This monstrous mutant insect is rumored to steal the souls of lesser creatures. Few who have seen Calavera Ant live to tell the tale, and most of the survivors have lost their minds. Location:Toxic Wasteland on Paradise Island. The drop for this boss can be found here. Have you already met it? Did you defeat it? Talk about it on the Gunshine Forums Captain Blackbeard Boss of the Week 8/26/2011 Captain Blackbeard fancies himself a modern version of the legendary 18th Century pirate. What he lacks in seafaring skills he makes up in greed and brutality. Do you dare enter the Pirates' Cove and steal Blackbeard's booty? Location: Blackbeard's Base on Paradise Island. The drop for this boss can be found here. Have you already met him? Did you defeat him? Have any good memories of him? Talk about it on the Gunshine Forums Hermit Manny Boss of the Week 9/9/2011 It's time for - Gunshine.net Boss of the Week! Manny is a big, angry mutant with a chip on his shoulder. After facing the Calavera Ant, Manny became stark raving mad! Can you knock some sense into him? Location:Toxic Wasteland on Paradise Island. The drop for this boss can be found here. Have you already met it? Did you defeat it? Talk about it on the Gunshine Forums Pimp Mother Boss of the Week 9/9/2011 It's time for - Gunshine.net Boss of the Week! Pimp Mother runs the slave girl trade on Dawnbreak. She's completely ruthless and ready to kill to protect her depraved business. Location: Casino Royale of Old World Town. The drop for this boss can be found here. Have you already met her? Did you defeat her? Let us know your story about your encounter with Pimp Mother! Talk about it on the Gunshine Forums Kingpin Boss of the Week 9/16/2011 It's time for - Gunshine.net Boss of the Week! Kingpin is a lieutenant in the dangerous Cane Pazzo gang. He loves nice suits, stylish haircuts and the smell of blood and money. Location: Drydock of Harbor Island. This is a mini-boss with no item drop. Have you already encountered him? Did you defeat him? Let us know your story about your encounter with the one and only, Kingpin! Talk about it on the Gunshine Forums Devourer Dragon Boss of the Week 9/23/2011 It's time for - Gunshine.net Boss of the Week! This is the mother of all man-eating lizards. Literally! The Queen of Reptiles has an insatiable appetite. Her favorite dishes are Minced Bodyguard, Hunter Fillet and Docteur Brûlée. Location: Power Drive on Steel Island. This boss drops the "Dragon Scales" Boss component for crafting. Have you already encountered it? Did you defeat it? Let us know your story about your encounter with the flesh eating monster! Talk about it on the Gunshine Forums Sun Spider Boss of the Week 9/30/2011 This gleaming gold Spiderbot is covered with armored solar panels. Once let loose, the Sun Spider just keeps going... and going... and going! Only armor piercing weapons or a seriously cloudy day can stop its deadly rampage. Location: New Moscow Street on Old World Town. Details on the Blue Jacket drop for this boss can be found here . Have you already defeated it? Why not tell us your best tactics to take down the Sun Spider! Talk about it on the Gunshine Forums Pyrox Boss of the Week 10/7/2011 Pyrox - The finest and last creation from GenTec Labs. Just minutes after it awakened, Pyrox literally burned down the house. Similar in appearance to crazy Hermit Manny, he also seems to have a thing for ants. Location: Lovens Park West on Old World Town. This boss drops blue helmet plans. Talk about it on the Gunshine Forums Don Wang Boss of the Week 10/21/2011 Don Wang united the dangerous Sicilian Mob and Asian Gangs. Although deadly with a shotgun, the Don's favorite method of liquidating enemies is by sitting on them. Location: Import Area on Harbor Island. Details on the Blue Ranged Weapon drop for this boss can be found here. Talk about it on the Gunshine Forums Painmaker Boss of the Week 10/28/2011 Ever wonder who's behind it all? Many Docker spies died to bring you this photo of Painmaker, the Big Boss of Dawnbreak. Have you already met him? Did you defeat him? Location: Supercell headquarters in Helsinki - Finland (He's not a game boss, but a boss of the game developers). The drop from this boss is a paycheck if you're one of the lucky ones. Talk about it on the Gunshine Forums Glutton Boss of the Week 11/4/2011 Some sins are so great that they take physical shape. In Glutton's case, that shape is HUGE! Can you hunt down this beast before he eats every cake on Dawnbreak? Location: New Venice Square of New Venice. The drop for this boss can be found here. Talk about it on the Gunshine Forums Chimera Boss of the Week 11/4/2011 The Chimera represents a mix-and-match approach to genetic engineering. It has a shocking flavor with a long, violent aftertaste. You must be a true connoisseur to fully appreciate this beast - and live to tell the tale! Location: New Venice Square of New Venice. The drop for this boss can be found here. Talk about it on the Gunshine Forums Dr. Evil Emmett Boss of the Week 11/18/2011 Spammers, griefers, cheaters? You can always call Dr. Emmett for help. But beware! His evil twin brother is scheming to scam unsuspecting players. Don't be fooled... join us next week to hospitalize Evil Emmett! He is one mean killing machine! Location: New Venice Square of New Venice. The drop for this boss is currently unknown. Notes: Per Global chats with Bouncer, this is a truly difficult boss. Several mods/admins got together to fight him and failed, though it appeared they MIGHT have succeeded over time, using literally everything they could to fight against it. Talk about it on the Gunshine Forums Category:Bosses